


Female Servant

by AprilLilypegasi, GanondorfDragmire24



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Crazy Tense Moments, Fake name Link True name Sand, Gender-Mixed Hero!, Gerudo Link(Sand), Love between Master and Servant, Loyality, M/M, Sweet Moments, Zant Older brother/Gerudo, Zant and Link(Sand) siblings, master and servant, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanondorfDragmire24/pseuds/GanondorfDragmire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand is a gerudo female that is actually treated badly because she is actually multi gender. Being the only gerudo that cant bear a kid she is left out and pushed aside...until the prince of the gerudo's accepts her and takes her in as a servant. The pair grow up together...but what will happen once their bonded as Master and Servant forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master and Servant Bond and Parting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here so...here we go X3 I hope the changing Pov's doesn't bother anyone but me and my friend AprilLilypegasi work on theses stories together...so hope you don't mind.
> 
> This story is based on an idea i cam up with, Link being a gerudo, growing up with Ganon as a servant (and a VERY treasured one at that) but then when an attack happens both get split up and that's where the journey will start. Take in mind this isnt for the journey (it will NOT be detailed at all...) but there will be drama, sad bits and other things. I will give a warning there is "MATURE STUFF" in this chapter.
> 
> I don't Own the characters or the Legend of Zelda

**-=-Sand's Pov-=-**  
I smile as i give my master his treats, the ones he asked me to get, and he smiles, thanking me. He is in a meeting with others but i sit next to him on the floor. I like him quite a bit...he is different from other masters because he doesn't care about me being different. I'm multi-gender so everyone doesn't really like it and i can’t have kids either so i get called a defect but my master doesn't care. He "Plays" with me since i can’t have kids so...got taken at the age of 13 but i don't mind...not like it’s going to matter anyway. I sigh when i hear him growling, the meeting people arguing and frustrating the poor prince...his parents are still in rule but they have been visiting another desert kingdom at the moment so my master is in charge...I notice his anger starting to get the best of him but one part about him getting angry is the job i got. I shift so I’m under the table, unseen by any of the officials, and i nuzzle a spot in-between his legs. He suddenly freezes but i nip and suck, helping his anger lower by distracting him. I shift his clothing so i can help better and once he is free i take a good half of him in my mouth. I feel him shudder but i know he is fighting to stay quiet, which does work, and i continue to please him, distracting him from the frustrated officials.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
My attention completely shifts from the arguing officials to what Sand is doing. I keep my mouth closed so I don't let any unwanted noises slip, just letting them argue as it's no longer annoying me.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I make soft purrs as I take more in, feeling him shudder more. I start to swallow around him once I got all of him and I can tell just by the way he is twitching he is already close. I suck roughly as I swallow, knowing he likes it that way greatly.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I growl softly as I finish in her mouth, the sound going unnoticed by the officials as they're still arguing. I feel her pull off of me and move my clothing back to where it was. I'm just glad that the meeting is going to end soon as this actually had a set ending time whether anything got done or not.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I move out from under the table but I rest my head on his leg, feeling him run his fingers through my hair. I purr in content and I look up at him, noticing him looking at me and smiling. Master always treasured me over any of the other servants and I’m glad for that...i would always treasure him over any master. My birthday is coming up though where I will turn 16 meaning I get to choose who I want to be as my permanent master. Servants that grew up with a master are allowed to choose a different master if they wish...or be forever bound to the one they grew up with. Koume and Kotake are the ones who insure this by branding the master and servant, I’ve watched it and it’s kinda painful because the branding is like animals...they press hot metal on your skin, but it’s not all that bad but the magic is what ties both together. The master can never get another “Personal” servant without killing the first one but...i know if I choose my master...he wouldn’t do that to me...the meeting finally ends and when everyone leaves he quietly thanks me for the help but I smile and giggle. He treats me more like a sibling or lover when alone than a servant but when around others he treats me like a servant. We get up, me following right behind him and I know he is going to want a bath and a massage before dinner and then having us head to his room to “Play” but I just follow along, happy to be special to him.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I head to the bathroom attached to my room and smile when she immediately goes over to run the bath, knowing exactly how I like it. While she does this, I start undressing, folding my clothes as I'll likely wear the same ones after the bath.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
Once the bath is ready I feel him ruffle my hair and I squeal but he just chuckles. I like having short hair, unlike the other gerudo, but he doesn’t seem to care. He climbs in and I start to get his hair wet, hearing him sigh in content at the water being just right. I start to wash his hair, happy I can do things for him and he says that I’m his favorite servant but I giggle “Master! You say that all the time!” “It’s true! You really are my favorite” I just smile and I continue to wash his hair, just happy that he likes me.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I close my eyes and relax into the feeling of her washing my hair. She knows exactly which spots to massage while doing so to make me relax so I just let her wash my hair, melting into the sensations.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I smile as he relaxes, enjoying me washing his hair. Once I’m done with that I start on his body, him not minding that I do this. His parents had a fit when he let me wash him, them saying they had special maids for that, but he told them off by saying he wanted a servant that could do everything for him and know what he likes and what he doesn’t. They left him alone after that and once I’m done with that he climbs out but once he dries off he goes to the little massaging area in the bathroom and when he lies on it I grab some muscle relaxer and put it on my hands before starting with his shoulders. He groans as the tension from the day leaves and he melts but I smile, glad I can make my master feel like this.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
She gets all the tension out of my shoulders before moving onto my back and I groan again, my eyes slipping shut. She knows where my body gets the tensest and focuses on those spots, causing me to completely melt into the massage.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I smile as he melts under my hands, glad he likes it. After a while I’m done with the front and I have him turn over. This was another thing the parents got mad at, they didn’t like a young girl giving their son a massage because I might take advantage but now while sometimes I do...i normally let him do me in at bedtime because he loves treasuring me the most then. I massage his neck gently, hearing a soft purr before I do his chest and he sighs deeply in content and I smile at that.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
My mind begins to wander while I'm so relaxed and I smile softly as memories fill my mind. One of my favorite ones was the first time I took her to my private oasis to relax. She had already been my servant for a good amount of time and seeing her awe and happiness at the sight of the oasis that I personally decorated with flowers my parents gave me made me super happy and proud that I could make her feel that way. The day was spent just relaxing and talking to each other, enjoying the cool breeze that came off of the water.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
Once I’m done with massaging him he makes a soft whine but I giggle “The quicker you and I eat dinner the more time you get to play later” I say and his eyes instantly open and he gets up. I giggle more, trying to hold back full laughter as he scrambles to get his clothes on.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I quickly get dressed and just huff when I notice that she's trying to hold in laughter, which causes her to start laughing loudly. I just smile slightly and we head down to eat dinner after she calms down.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
Once we are at the dining room we start eating and I lean against my master’s leg. Servants aren’t allowed to sit on the chairs in the dining room unless it’s the servant dining room but I don’t like being with them...they are mean to me too much. I finish eating and I just snuggle against his leg, waiting for him to finish...but I know the second he finishes he will pick me up and head right to his room like always. I enjoy the end of the day most and just the thought is making my hyper...but it’s because I feel special.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I smile as I finish my food and I stand up when I'm done. I pick up Sand and carry her to my room, excited for what's to come. When I arrive in my room, I close and lock the door behind me before walking over and setting her on the bed gently.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I look up at him as he climbs over me and I smile. It’s the same thing every night...not that we care because we love it. During these moments he doesn’t consider me a servant so I get to do what I wish during this. He always starts first though but not that I mind and after staying put for a bit he leans down and kisses me, causing me to melt and wrap my arms around his neck. This is his “Praise” for me because of how good I am...and I can bet other servants would love to be in my spot...but I’m special. I shudder when his hand goes right for my core and I moan softly when he goes past the clothing, rubbing my entrance but avoiding touching me anywhere else. Since I’m two genders he can be a tease...badly...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I start exploring her mouth, purring softly at the taste. I push a finger inside her and start moving it, enjoying hearing her moan due to my actions.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I moan more as he continues what he is doing with his finger, already stretched from years of doing this, and eventually he removes all my clothing, removing his shirt and I giggle “Impatient tonight aren’t you prince~” I purr and he just growls, the once soft kiss from earlier now fierce but I don’t care. I kiss back just as much but he starts rubbing me as he slips three fingers in me and I arch and gasp, breaking the kiss but I moan loudly when he finds a spot in me that makes me wither under him.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I smirk at her reaction and I move down her body, kissing and nipping at the skin. I continually press against the spot inside her, causing her to moan constantly at the pleasure spreading through her body.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I moan loudly, knowing what he is going to do, and I arch and cry out when he takes all of me into his mouth, adding a forth finger and the pleasure is getting to my head. I grip the sheets, moaning loudly and I feel him purr, the vibrations sending another moan out of me.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I start sucking gently, bobbing my head as I do so. I pump my fingers in and out of her, purring softly at the noises that she's making, causing the noises to get louder.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I moan loudly, aching for something more...i whine when he stops, me having been close, but I know he wants me to last. I know exactly what he wants and so I turn over and I get on my hands and knees, looking behind me at him. I notice the smile before he climbs on the bed and my entrance is pretty much aching with need~  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I line myself up with her entrance and push in easily. I start moving immediately as her body is already used to me inside her like this and I grin at the moans that she's making.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I continue to moan, pleasure going through me in waves...its addicting and having it done for years makes me want it. I moan when he starts going harder, both of us not worrying of any risk because being two genders messed up that side of me. He suddenly starts to nip my neck and shoulder, rubbing me as he suddenly goes wild, him unable to hold back anymore, and I moan and cry out, loving the bliss.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I moan as I pound into her, beginning to suck on a spot on her neck that I know is sensitive. I continue to stroke her, enjoying all of the sounds that she's making.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I was close before but now I’m super close and I make a whine. He notices and suddenly rubs me roughly causing me to scream as I finish. Everyone in the castle is used to this so they know not to bother us. I tighten around him and I feel him go on for a bit longer before shoving himself deep and I moan softly at the feeling of him filling me, which is always a huge amount, and I shudder at the deepest part of me swelling a bit from the amount. We both are frozen in the pleasure, not wanting to separate at all...which we normally don’t...we like sleeping connected which how we manage to do it is beyond me...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
Once the haze of pleasure fades, I lay down, keeping us connected. I snap and the blanket it covering us up and I wrap my arms around her, just enjoying getting to hold her close. I hear her breathing even out and I smile, closing my eyes and falling asleep as well.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I wake in the morning, slightly sore, but I don’t care and I sigh deeply in content at the feeling of us still connected. It’s always amazing...i notice Ganon is still asleep so I shift and I hear him make small groans in his sleep, his hips bucking and I pant a bit, feeling him harden in me. I love doing this...he knows I love doing this if I catch him still deep asleep but I push back on him and he makes another soft groan before his hand trails down my front and I shudder when he curls his hand around me. I know he is still asleep but I don’t care...its blissful either way but the one time he did it without me doing it he didn’t mind...so I do it whenever I find him still asleep. I feel him start to buck and I just groan, slipping a hand down to fond myself as he pleases me...but when he suddenly slips his hand under my leg for a second I think he is awake but I realize he is still asleep... ‘Dirty dreamer...’ I think, smiling but I keep my jaw shut as he starts to abuse me, following his little dream that he is having but it’s not like I care...this happens most of the time~  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I continue to thrust into her, doing the same thing in my dream. I tend to dream about her like this a lot due to being closer to her than I am with anyone else.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I have to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep the sounds in as he starts to suck on my neck and right on the sensitive spot. I start to quiver and I’m set off quickly but he just slips his other hand under me and rubs me, getting me hard again. I have to keep two hands clamped over my mouth as I shut my eyes and enjoy the bliss...he is hitting the one spot deep in me with better aim...odd thing is that he always had better aim while asleep. I finish again but it still doesn’t set him off and he just gets me hard again but I can tell by how he is quickening how tight I’ve become is getting to be too much for him.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I groan softly, still asleep, at how tight she is around me. I continue to thrust into her, getting close in my dream as well.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
He sets me off one last time before making a louder groan, filling me more than ever. What he filled me with last night mixes with this and its blissful...all of it inside me is blissful...it’s warm...he stops all movement before I hear a sigh and I smile, knowing he is awake. “So...have fun naughty prince? Doesn’t matter if your awake or asleep I still get screwed by you...though not that I minded~” he just sighs and slips out, both of us making a soft groan at the loss, and he sits up. We both are drained but that’s why the prince’s meetings are in the afternoon so he won’t be tired for the meetings...not like I don’t keep him entertained anyway~ I just lie here, too tired to move but I’m a mess...inside and out...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I stand up and lift her, walking to my bathroom. I run a warm bath for both of us and slip in with her still in my arms. I hear her sigh softly at the temperature and I let her relax before I begin to clean us both.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I sigh in content when he starts to clean me first and it feels good to not be covered in stuff I don’t want to mention right now. He uses magic to clean the inside of me so I’m not dripping and once he got me clean he sets me aside to get himself clean. Once we are both clean he drains the water and puts fresh water in so we can relax. We snuggle and I just enjoy the moment, knowing special moments like these are what I treasure the most.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I smile as she snuggles into me and I nuzzle her head softly, just enjoying being close to her. I've always loved having moments with her like this.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
It’s been a few weeks since our little moment, and many made after that, but now I’m 16...meaning I get to pick my permanent master...honestly I would choose Ganon over all of them. He knows what I love, what I crave and already got me addicted to him. Koume and Kotake appear, the branding being public, and they mentally ask me which I choose. The reason its mentally is because I silently choose who I want to have as my master and I tell them my answer. They merely smile and the funny thing is Koume and Kotake are actually my parents...which is the odd thing. They used a spell to make it possible...but it might also be why I’m a bit defective. It doesn’t matter though and they call Ganon over, the rest of the females leaving, and they smile at him. Kotake is the mellow of the two, which is my mother so probably why I don’t have a temper, but Koume has a bit of a temper. The odd thing is their both sisters and yet...they had me...but no one matters as we consider them higher than even the king and queen because of their powerful magic. I cringe a bit when they summon the branding items but I know I have to deal with it...Koume heats the metal with magic flame and I just sigh silently, knowing this is a bit painful from watching others...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I cringe slightly as I watch them brand her, knowing that it's pretty painful. I am glad that she picked me as her permanent master as I've really grown attached to her in the time that she's been my servant. They then turn to me and I bare my neck for them as both the master and the servant get branded. I hiss at the pain, though I don't mind it as it's tying me and Sand together.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
Koume and Kotake smile and they cast the spell, me feeling the bond tie us together and I let the feeling run through me. Once that is done they announce we are master and servant forever and everyone cheers. When a servant picks a master to be with forever it means that they grew up from a teen to adult even if their still 16.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
A few seconds after the announcement was made, we all hear a horn sound in the distance and I groan, knowing that it signals an attack on the kingdom. The castle is suddenly stormed with attackers and I frown when I see my father shot with an arrow, knowing that from the positioning of the arrow he's dead. My mother flees and I take Sand with me to get our horses to flee as well due to how important I am. Once she's on Epona and I'm on Devil's Eye, we race out the secret back entrance, me seeing my mother already far ahead of us. I smile slightly, knowing that means that she'll get to safety. We follow the river like my mother does for a while before storm clouds suddenly loom over us. It starts pouring, blinding the view in front of us, and making us unable to see the path anymore. I hear the clanking of armor, signaling that soldiers are approaching us, before Epona shrieks and stumbles, making Devil's Eye do the same. Both of our horses fall into the river and I cringe as I'm able to see Sand going in a different direction before I suddenly pass out. When I wake, I look around, noticing that Devil's Eye is okay. I sigh at this and look around the desert area where I woke, but to my dismay, I can't find Sand or Epona anywhere. I start to panic, wondering where exactly they wound up, not liking the fact that we're separated.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I open my eyes, noticing the storm is gone...i hurt all over...my eyes snap open and I sit up, looking around but fear fills me when I notice I’m alone. Epona is alright...but I don’t see the prince anywhere...and where I ended up is...green? I’ve never seen something like this...I search through my special pouch, it’s something my parents gave me, and I change into different clothing that covers more since I’m actually cold where I ended up. Epona crawls out of the river and she shakes and I help her dry off. I decide to hide my female gender and make it seem like I can’t talk so if I meet anyone strange...they won’t know who I am. I take Epona’s reins and we wander this strange green area before I hear a voice...though I don’t know what their saying...i look towards the voice and I am...confused on what their saying...  
**-=-Rusl’s Pov-=-**  
I look at the boy in realization when he doesn't seem to be able to understand what I'm saying. So he's not from around here, is he? I walk closer, my hands out in a peaceful gesture, saying that I don't mean any harm. I decide to have the boy follow me; he at least understood that gesture, knowing that Renado is in town. Renado knows more languages than most of us do, so maybe he'll be able to talk in something that the boy understands.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
Epona seems to trust him so I follow, keeping Epona close to me. When we make it to this town it’s quite small...smaller than my home but it’s still nice. I see a young boy run up to the one I’m following and it clicks in that the kid is the son...i notice other kids and they crowd me but I don’t mind...all that much. Kids I can deal with because I’ve done it before but the man shoos them away and they leave. He leads me to a house but when he tries to get me to come in side I just snuggle into Epona, she being dry now, and I stay put. I am not leaving Epona because she is the only one familiar and that I can trust with my life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the one that mentioned you had a hard time reading i cant figure out how to put more spaces for the moment so hope bolding in-between works


	2. Journey and past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand takes the name of "Link" to hide her true name as she was taught to never give her real name. Using tons of magic to make herself look male and sound male she goes undetected...or at least as undetected as she can. The once sour relationship turns a bit sweet when both Midna and "Link" finally understand neither one can speak nor understand what the other can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this (also just realized what adding Co authors does...) so...yea TRYING to get the hang of things on this site. Hope you enjoy the chapter and we worked hard on the history stuff (Mainly me XD) so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also mentions of sibling relationship but nothing mature in this chapter
> 
> I don't own the characters nor the Legend of Zelda

**-=-Rusl’s Pov-=-**  
I just sigh quietly and open the door, calling for Renado to come outside. He does and asks me who the boy is. I tell him that I don't know but I found him lost in the forest and that he doesn't speak Hylian. Renado nods and looks at him, trying to figure out which language the boy will recognize.  
**-=-Sand’s Pov-=-**  
I watch the man...he reminds me of Sun, a shaman at my home, and he comes close. He looks at me before speaking something...that I don’t understand but I guess no one else does either. He tries other languages before one I recognize “Can you understand me?” I freeze at that and he merely tilts his head. I’m stunned...i didn’t think anyone outside of the desert knew Gerudo?! He smiles “I’m guessing you can understand me judging by your reaction...what’s your name?” I think for a moment...mom always said to never give your real name...give something that doesn’t seem like a name for your blood type “Link...my name is Link...” I say and he smiles. I didn’t give my real name...which is Golden Sandstorm, which is how I got the nickname Sand but he asks me questions, most on which I stay silent on because their about him wanting me to tell him about home...like hell I’m telling him where I live! He asks about the horse’s name “Epona...she judges who she sees and see if she can trust them...if she trusts them...then I do...she is smarter than any other horse I know...” he tries to get me to tell about my parents but again I go silent and he sighs. He asks for my age “16...just turned 16...and judging by the sun...it’s the next day...” he asks if I’ve been raped before but I just roll my eyes at that and he says ‘guess not’ before trying to get more info on where I live but I don’t trust him so I’m not telling him SHIT.  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I ask him more questions, most not receiving an answer as they're relating to his home, family, or past. The few questions that he does answer might seem minor, but tell me more about him than one would think.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I had used a very powerful spell to change the sound of my voice before I even tried to speak so I sounded male and not female. The man eventually gives up because after a bit I noticed he tried to sneak and twist his questions so I shut my mouth. I’m smarter than that...he tells me his name is Renado but I don’t care...Epona snorts and flattens her ears. She suddenly turns her head to the right, me being on her left and attacks something. I notice a girl fall and she darts away, her hand bleeding a bit but I know she tried to pet Epona...I don’t react as she isn’t someone I know so I don’t feel bad. Renado asks why I just let it happen and I snort “Epona isn’t some mare you can pet! Epona is a war horse built and trained for battle...she doesn’t like getting touched by ones she can’t trust” I say, feeling insulted that he assumed Epona as a kind nice mare...she isn’t.  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I nod slightly at that, processing the new bit of information. I give up on the questions after that, knowing that he likely won't answer any more.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
When he goes and talks with the one that found me I whisper praise into Epona’s ear. She nickers and I pet her, glad that she is good at defending herself. Teens she doesn’t like but when one of the kids tries to touch her she just snorts, this getting the shamans attention and she snorts more, backing off from the young kid. The shaman gets the kid away from Epona and she is quiet but when he tries to touch her she tries to bite him and he yanks his hand back “Like I said...she doesn’t like getting touched by someone she can’t trust...teens are no different but kids that don’t know better she gives a warning...she is smarter than you think...” Epona snorts at that and makes a weird growl sound to prove it.  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I nod at that, intrigued by how the horse was raised and fairly impressed at how smart she is. It's pretty hard to find one this smart.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I notice one of the kids getting too close to the water but once the adults figure that out the kid goes falling into the water. I sigh and I say an odd command, Epona snorting but going over to the water and going in a bit, shoving her head under the water and grabbing the kids arm before lifting her head. The father of the kid comes and collects his kid before Epona walks over, snorting and just bored but she stays near me. Renado is shocked but I huff “What? You don’t have smart horses around here? Something like that is normal where I lived because our horses are trained to be like this...though because of my parents my horse was...trained differently”  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I purse my lips as I take that in, noting the information he just revealed. We don't typically train our horses this way around here as it's not usually necessary, but wherever he lives it might be.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I watch as Epona noses the green stuff on the ground, both of us not familiar with it. She paws at it but she doesn’t try to eat it, it being unknown to her. She notices something else besides grass but when she paws at it the thing tears fast. A few of the kids are giggling but I merely watch as she paws at the green stuff, trying to figure out if it’s something bad or good...she eventually stops, stomping on the stuff in frustration.  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I watch his horse curiously, her confusion giving me a hint about where they were raised. She doesn't seem to be familiar with the grass in the area, which means they lived either on Death Mountain or in the desert. I feel that the desert is more likely since the Gorons don't raise horses due to them already having a fast way to travel.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
She eventually looks up at the sky, looking carefully before looking around for a bit. She gets close to me and she wants me to come to the water with her so I do. I sit at the edge of it, used to seeing small amounts of water like this before Epona snorts and backs off at spotting something in the water. I look at her in confusion until I look in the water and I spot...fish? Is that what’s she freaking out about...I yelp and run to Epona when something big leaps out of the water, Epona moving to shield me with her body and...It’s a...warrior of sorts?! I have no idea what the thing is...but it seems to live in water...i just peek out at it, Epona baring her teeth at the thing because she doesn’t know if its friendly or not. It comes close but Epona goes close to it and rears, her hooves slamming into the ground but that causes the ground under the thing to suddenly shoot up, sending it flying back into the water. Epona goes back to me, using her body to block me from it just in case its fast...Epona is VERY defensive about me...  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
My eyes widen at that, so that's what he meant by trained differently. His horse knows magic, which is super rare for here. I walk over to them and tell them that it's a Zora and that they're friendly. It won't attack anyone unless it's injured first.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I watch the...thing get back out but Renado explains to him what has been going on and he seems alright with it. They speak for a bit before the thing leaves and Epona settles down, closing her mouth. Renado mentions he is shocked about my horse knowing magic but she huffs, fire coming out of her nose and yet not harming her. He backs off at that and ice forms around her like armor but I tell her to stop and she does, the ice vanishing. I pet her to calm her down “Shh girl...i know your stressed...you miss your mate...i miss the ones I know too...” I say softly and she nickers a bit.  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I frown at that, really wanting to help him get back to his home if he misses them that much. I watch him soothe his horse and wonder how I'd be able to help him if he doesn’t want to trust me.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I sigh and eventually Epona just rests her head on my shoulder, both of us tired. Renado asks me if I’m tired and I nod, mentioning Epona need to eat and he gets some oats and...weird stuff like the green stuff only...brown and dry. That stuff she doesn’t touch but the oats she does and she goes crazy with eating that. We feed our horses oats all the time but before the man that led me here can pick up the bag that holds the oats Epona rips the bag and eats her fill before drinking water. I just sigh and when she comes back over she nuzzles me, me petting her in response.  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
Once she's done eating, I walk back over to them, knowing that he's likely not going to want to leave Epona to go sleep. There is one place in the town that I know he could sleep with her in the same room and actually be comfortable, so I ask him just to make sure that he wants to stay with his horse. If he doesn't, then he could stay in the inn without too much trouble.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I snort in amusement “Not really my choice here...this mare here would be breaking down doors to find me and she would be trashing stuff if I wasn’t with her. I would rather stay with her anyway...i trust her with my life...”  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I nod and tell him to follow me. I walk him to a "house" with a big enough door for Epona to walk into. There's a bed for him in the room and a place for Epona to get comfortable so this room should work well for them.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I thank him and even if its morning we need sleep...Renado leaves and shuts the door but I lock it to make sure no one comes in. I go to Epona and I take her gear off, setting it aside and I sigh as I get her clean fully. Once she is fully clean she noses the stuff that’s on the floor but I notice the mattress is big enough for both of us...i clean off the weird dry stuff and since Epona is neat enough to not shit on beds, considering we all trained our horses to do that, I shove the mattress onto the little area and she climbs onto it, lying down and I grab the blanket and I snuggle into her, resting my head on her neck and I wrap the warm blanket around us, holding her close and she nickers. We have trouble falling asleep but either way we go to sleep.  
**-=-Rusl’s Pov-=-**  
I see Renado come back and he sighs “The boy doesn’t trust us...he locked the door and made sure all the windows are all locked. He doesn’t trust anyone around here” I sigh at that “Why though? Did you figure out where he lived? Or even clues?”  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I nod, "From the way that he reacted to certain things and the fact that he speaks the Gerudo language, I'm thinking that he's from the desert." I say. The Gerudo have always been picky about who they trust so it makes sense.  
**-=-Rusl’s Pov-=-**  
I nod at that “What do you think happened? Wait...when I found them...they both were soaking wet...do you think an attack happened?” he nods “Probably...” It suddenly dawns on me “Renado...aren’t...the gerudo...all female besides the king and prince?”  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I nod at that, "Maybe Link just changed his appearance and voice so that we'd believe that he's a male. He might have the magic to do that." I say, thinking that it makes the most sense.  
**-=-Rusl’s Pov-=-**  
I think for a moment “Maybe...he wouldn’t say a word to me not even a sound when I found him...maybe then he didn’t hide his voice but when he found out you knew what he did he changed his voice” Renado nods at that but I think for a moment “Wait...the desert king and Zelda are at war...do you think...a normal gerudo wouldn’t just flee...maybe Link was a servant to the prince? Or king? I don’t know...but that’s just what I think and if so...Link isn’t his real name either...was probably taught to not give out his real name...”  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
I nod at that, it making sense. Though the last that I heard, the king was killed during an attack but the queen and prince fled. Maybe she was with him and got separated.  
**-=-Rusl’s Pov-=-**  
I sigh “let’s keep this information to ourselves...who knows what could happen if she finds out...she might actually draw a blade on us and leave this place to find a way back to the desert on her own.” Renado nods at this and I ask if he wants to eat lunch with us and he nods. I take him to our house, Ui and Colin already there, and we eat, me and Renado keeping the information between just the two of us.  
**-=-Renado’s Pov-=-**  
We talk about normal things while we eat, though I'm still thinking about Link. I would like to help her get back to the desert, I've never been in agreement with this war anyway.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
It’s been three years...three miserable years...i hate the weather here, it being rainy, cold and just downright miserable. The people here say I have to work for money but they let me keep the house that Epona fits in for free...i just ignore them, not wanting anything to do with this place...i hate the weather badly and the kids are annoying as fuck...I hear a scream and so I go check it out...only to get knocked out. I recover quickly and I look to see boars and riders taking the kids...great the others are going to be pissed off if I don’t help. I run on foot to try and help...only to get picked up and I black out again. I have spent months on this journey through Hyrule...with an out of her mind Imp...she keeps trying to tell me where to go...and what to do but sadly to her I DIDN’T LEARN HYLIAN.  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
I huff as he doesn't listen to me at all. I continue to try to tell him to go to the next area, but he continuously ignores me. I'm super frustrated because this journey is taking much longer than it should due to him not listening to me.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I sigh and scan the room, missing my little Sand. I'm hoping that she's okay, but at least I know she's alive...If she weren't, the brand would have had a burning sensation before fading and leaving a throbbing feeling. I just really want to see her again...  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I growl, frustrated and I suddenly snap at her, speaking in what I know and it gets her to shut up. Her eyes are wide as she FINALLY realizes I can’t understand her at all...she face palms and groans and I roll my eyes and snort, glad she understands now. She sighs and has a sorry look on her face, probably for the amount of yelling she has done and I just sigh. She points in a certain direction and I tilt my head, trusting she knows where to go and she continues to point so I eventually head in that direction, Midna sighing in both relief and just confusion but I know why...  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
I follow behind him, just glad that we're getting somewhere. I had no idea that he didn't know how to speak Hylian and I don't quite understand it either, but I'll go with it. As long as we can progress now, I'm fine with anything.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I sigh, my mind going back to what's changed since my father died. Once I returned to the kingdom, I was crowned king and now I have to go to meetings constantly, but without Sand to help me through them. My mother did return and I'm glad to have her because she sits through the meetings with me like she did with my dad.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I sigh as I finish another temple, the imp now using whistles, shouts and different sounds to help either warn me, get my attention on something, or other things. It has actually been helping us both but now that she knows I couldn’t understand her at least we are getting somewhere...we have been collecting this mirror thing...and we finished collecting it so back to the desert. I get to Epona first and the second I mention the desert she perks up and I ride her into the desert but the second I get off she rolls in the sand and I laugh. We both missed the desert and I feel so wild and free here. Once Epona gets up I dust her off and I get on her and we dart straight for the temple, the imp trying to tell me about the teleport thing but I stick my tongue out at her, just laughing as Epona darts across the sand, both of us having fun...and confusing the hell out of the imp because we know the desert by heart.  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
I follow behind them, absolutely confused on what they're doing. I have no idea how he knows the desert so well, but I guess it's fine... Maybe he's been here before his journey or something.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I get up and head to a meeting, smiling slightly when I see my mother already there. She just smiles sympathetically, knowing how much I miss Sand. She feels the same way towards my father, but he's not coming back like Sand will. I sit down beside her and we wait for the other officials to get here to begin the meeting.  
**-=-Link’s Pov-=-**  
I suddenly yank Epona to a stop, something in my pouch flashing and when I pull it out I gasp in shock. It’s my parents crystal...its flashing blue and red...over and over...i look around in the sky, trying to see if their near and once I spot two streaks in the sky, one red and the other blue, I pull out a magical flare. The imp tries to stop me but I shove her away and I shoot the flare, it going near the two streaks and leaving a trail of magic right to me. I see the streaks slow and suddenly zoom towards me and I smile, putting away the crystal. I see them land and I quickly go over, leaping off Epona and we hug, me happy to see them. Its Koume and Kotake! Tears are going down my face but same with them and we just hug, me happy to have my family back. They tell me all of what happened and I just nod but we just hug. I notice the imp so confused...but I don’t care...I’m to happy to have family back...  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
I watch their interactions completely confused and with no idea what's going on. I don't know why he's suddenly so happy to see them, but I have a feeling he's going to want to talk to them for a while...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
The meeting begins and we get a few things done before some of the officials begin to argue. I sigh and my mother just rubs my arm soothingly before getting their attention and stopping them from arguing. I look at her gratefully and the meeting continues.  
**-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-**  
I smile at the imp, letting our daughter talk to Koume for a bit and I walk to the imp, sitting on my broom “So...you’re the one that has been annoying our daughter huh? I know your just helping her out but please try to not annoy her too much...she can get...a big temper and Koume has a temper...she throws flames at me...our daughter is worse...” I speak in Hylian and she is so confused about EVERYTHING I said but I just smile.  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
I look at her in complete confusion. Link's a girl?! How? She's looked like a guy and even sounded like one when she talked to me earlier, so I don't understand...I didn't think that she had the magic to change her appearance and voice like that...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
The meeting ends an hour or so later, pretty successfully with my mother there. I just smile at her and she returns the gesture before heading back to her room to rest until the next meeting. I head to the library in this castle as it's the most peaceful room here. I just sit on the couch and rest, really missing Sand now that the meeting is over. It's been far too long without her now...  
**-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-**  
I chuckle “It seems our daughter really has everyone fooled doesn’t she? Yes she is a girl...but you could consider her male as well” the imp just looks confused “Trans-gender...she is both male and female...but she looks more female than male. Though...i guess she used a great deal of magic and a simply breast hider bra to keep her gender male. She is quite crafty so don’t think she is dumb...she just...has a VERY short...very short patient line because of Koume’s temper...I’m the mother while Koume is the dad though...odd enough because we are...sisters and we used a spell to make Koume male...guess that’s how we got a daughter that’s defective and male as well...but we don’t mind. We don’t expect kids all we want is for her to be happy” I say. The imp is just staring at me in both horror and shock and I know why...it’s because not only did I have sex with a sibling but a daughter as well...  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
I'm a bit grossed out that she had a daughter with her own sister as that would never be allowed with my people's views. I don't really care about the trans-gender part as there have been some Twili like that, but I'm not comfortable with the other part of the relationship. But she didn't turn out too badly, so I guess it's fine...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I stare out the window that's nearby, wondering what Sand is doing at this moment. I just really wish that I could find her, but she hasn't been in the area that I have, otherwise I'd be able to sense her being nearby. All I know is that she's alive, which I guess is good enough...  
**-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-**  
I sigh “Honestly? It was Koume’s idea...since we both in the desert kingdom are considered...goddesses of the desert in a way no one would want us or love us...and since we were with each other abandoned pretty much at the age of 10...forced to fend for ourselves...we kinda...grew on each other. Koume one night admitted she loved me because if it weren’t for me both of us would have died...honestly it was her idea for having a kid but in all honestly I don’t care...she turned out to be a wonderful girl...even though she was transgender we didn’t care...she still grew up to be kind, sweet and playful...though the second she got picked by the young prince MAN! She got wild...I’m not going to mention anything but she was happy with being his personal servant...”  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
My eyes widen at that, so she was chosen by the prince as a personal servant? That's a pretty big honor and I would know by being the princess of my own people.  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
I smile as memories filter through my mind of me and Sand in the past. I remember how much fun we had going on our first horse ride together. We'd rode separately before then, but the first time we did it together we ended up racing each other from one end of the desert to the other. It was a fairly close match due to Devil's Eye and Epona being very close in skill, though she won by a few seconds. I hadn't seen her that proud before then.  
**-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-**  
I smile “Our little girl was so happy that she got chosen...but honestly no one else wanted her. Since she was two genders no one wanted her but...the young prince saw being defective and male as well as a charm. When we asked him what it was about her that got his attention he said because she was different than the rest and we both had smiled at that. He didn’t care about what she was...but her personality...though they got split up on our little girl’s birthday...” I say and Midna has a worried look but I look toward the Hyrule Castle with an angered look “Those Hylians stormed onto our land, killing our king and forcing the young prince to flee and the queen as well...but while we all mourned for the king...when the prince came back...he was alone and he told me and Koume what happened...and for the first time in...possibly ever my sister cried. She...she and our little girl had a strong bond...but just the thought that she was out there, alone and terrified of those around her, her horse the only thing she can trust...it broke my poor sister...” I say, turning my head to look at Koume and Sand, who is currently battling and I chuckle “Well there those two go at it again...” I mutter as they fight with magic...though it’s just training. The imp asks who the young prince was and I sigh “Ganondorf Dragmire...he and our little girl have such a strong bond...honestly the prince cried for weeks on end, unable to go to meetings because our little girl and him grew up together...I can only bet he still misses her but because he decided to avenge his father and take control of the stupid Hylian castle...we can’t leave the desert. My sister and I have a curse so we can’t leave here but...if we did...we would go straight to him and tell the poor guy about our little girl...”  
**-=-Midna’s Pov-=-**  
My heart softens with the reason that Ganondorf is actually controlling the castle. To lose both his father and someone that close to him in the same day...It would drive even the softest of people to want revenge. I'm wondering if I could help...Maybe this stupid war could end peacefully if he gets Link back...  
**-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-**  
Another memory comes to mind about Sand and myself. It was when we were both really little, the day that we both got our horses as the Gerudo give them to the child young to create a strong bond earlier. I remember how excited we both were, but watching her actually meet Epona for the first time was pretty special. She already had such a strong connection to the horse despite it only being their first meeting. My own connection with Devil's Eye wasn't as strong, though it was stronger than a normal beginning connection as well.


	3. Love...and Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand after a long journey finally makes it to the castle, eager to be with her master...but what does Fate really have in store for them? What will happen to the once defective Sand and will her parents accept the path fate has for her and her master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter UNTIL i work on the next chapter with a friend but please review and give me ideas! That would greatly help!
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-  
I giggle when I notice Koume once again lost the match and they both go crazy with their tempers. The imp is confused but I just giggle “Just another normal day for our family” I say and she sighs. I look at Sand and I sigh “I’m just wondering...did you notice any markings around her neck?” she nods at this but I smile “That mark shows that she is Ganon’s personal servant...forever. At the age of 16 gerudo servants are allowed to choose the master they live with until their dying breath...our little girl...picked Ganon. The sad thing...is that right after the branding...is when the attack happened...until now neither me nor Koume knew if she was alright or where she was...but we are better now that we know her health...”  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I feel my heart break slightly with her words. So they got split up immediately after making the bond... That had to be terrifying for both of them. I'm starting to think that there's a side to Ganon that I didn't know of before. I really do wish to help now because, from what it sounds like, the Hylian Army was the one to start the war, not the Gerudo. And revenge is considered a noble cause for the Twili, so I'd definitely like to help him on this.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
After that, I just lay there, thinking of Sand and all the funny little things that she'd do. She definitely is the person that I'm closest to, even closer than my relationship with my parents.  
-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-  
I sigh “Please...if anything...just help her reach Ganon but if she drops her blade...just leave her with him. I don’t care if he rules Hyrule forever...with her by his side...he won’t make mistakes...she will help guide him like she always has...” I say and she nods but I laugh a bit “I just realized! We have been talking all this time and I never asked for your name! So little princess of the twilight...what’s your name?” she is a bit stunned that I know her title but I just wait.  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I eventually break out of my shock that she recognized me even not in my true form before replying, "My name is Midna."  
-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-  
I smile “Well...nice to meet you and not sure if I mentioned my name earlier but call me Kotake and I’m the Ice mage of the area. My sister being fire...which is why our little girl has such a short tem-” I don’t even get to finish before I hear Sand and Koume yelling at each other and I sigh “Just a moment...got to split those two up before they hurt themselves” I zoom over to them and I dump cold water on them, startling both but I tell them to stop arguing and they sigh “Yes mom...” Sand says and I smile. Koume just nods and I sigh “You can train but don’t argue...” they nod and I go back to Midna “Sorry about that but the last time I let them argue...they set the living room on fire...not fun...”  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
My eyes widen, me easily being able to picture that. I tell her that it's fine; I didn't really mind her doing that. They sound like a very interesting family, though I can clearly tell that they care for each other.  
-=-Kotake’s Pov-=-  
I smile when Koume and Sand sit and snuggle “Those two...honestly I think our little girl and Koume has a stronger bond than me and her but I don’t mind. Reason how I know? Koume cried the second Ganon said he lost her in the river...even considered the father of her little girl...her pride shattered when that was said. Anyway where are you both headed?” I say. Midna says the top of the tower and I sigh “Kinda wondering why she didn’t use her magic...but we can help you understand her.” I call my daughter over and I tell her she needs to continue with her journey. She whines but I sigh “Don’t worry...Ganon is at the castle but the only way to get to him is to go into the Twilight Realm and help Midna...good luck alright?” I say in gerudo and she nods, giving us both one last hug and we go on our brooms, going into the air and we wave “Good luck you both!” I say it in both Gerudo and Hylian so they both can understand “Visit the desert often sweetheart!” I say to Sand before we fly off.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I sigh a bit sadly when they go but Koume had given me a spell to understand the imp and so I can talk back but she can’t understand Gerudo. I hear her mutter something about getting this journey over with and I huff “What? You’re not the only one sick of this” She looks at me surprised because I spoke in Hylian. I show her the spell book and she sighs but I smile “Hey it helps us understand each other...wish I found them earlier in the journey but...oh well...”  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly as well, enjoying the fact that we'll now be able to speak to each other. Better late than never I guess. I look at her, "Let's get this journey over with, okay?" We're fairly close so it shouldn't be too long until she's back with Ganon and I've helped my people.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I nod and I snap, since she knows my parents, and a broom appears under me and I sit on it. She sighs but I laugh “What? My parents trained me well...and also out here in the desert many of the gerudo have sex with their own siblings because...the only male is the king and prince but the prince isn’t allowed to help the other females so most of the time we use spells to make other females males for a short time. That’s how the gerudo survived as a mostly female race...” I say and Midna is a bit surprised but I simply take us to the top of the tower easily and the mirror is complete...but Midna looks lost in thought. I just smile and I check my supplies, health stuff and other things while she thinks about what I mentioned.  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
My mind eventually processes what she just said and I find it all fairly interesting. The Twili are pretty different as we typically have roughly the same amount of males and females like the Hylians do. Once I process it, I look at her, wanting to make sure that she's ready to continue.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I smile but I sigh “Midna...” she tilts her head “Keep my gender a secret...i heard that Hylian males captured a few of my people...and used them as sex slaves and then killed them once they were used up...” She shudders but she is horrified and I nod “Yep...just shows how bad Hyrule really is...Ganon is better as king honestly...he treats everyone as equal...Twili, Hylians, Gorons, Zoras and even his own people...he treats them as if they were all one...equal...” I pick up my stuff again and we go through the portal, Midna saying sorry for being so mean over the past few months but I smile “It’s alright...we didn’t understand each other and I was already grumpy from the land, weather and all the other stuff...”  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I nod at that, knowing how he felt as well. The minute we're through the portal, my body relaxes as the familiar feeling of my home realm washes over me. I sigh softly in content as I had missed this, as much as the Twilight during the early parts of his journey felt similar, it still wasn't quite the same.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
When I realize what we have to get to continue I sigh and I summon two different versions of me, them being male, and I sigh “Split up and find the things called “Sol” for this world, gather any rupees you find after scanning the room, and collect any keys, maps anything else important” they nod and dart off, the one looking like me going to the left and the one that looks imitating going to the right, riding his blade to get across. I sigh and I sit, a third version around, sniping the birds in the area that try to attack. Midna just looks at me stunned but l laugh “This is why my parents are proud of me! I can summon a deity form, shadow form and a dark corrupted form to do the work for me while I be lazy! Even my parents can’t do that!”  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I just grin at that, finding her abilities to be really cool. I take a deep breath, enjoying being back in my home realm while his other versions work on getting what we need.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
The versions come back with many things and once I get the master Sword charged up I take the summoned versions with me, their help greatly helping us through as I let them explore the room. The shadow can walk on walls while the deity can fly around the room. The other version can as well but he prefers to search for rupees and soon we make it to the last door. Once we are in...Zant merely chuckles but before he can start his rant I huff “Remember me Zant?” I say, my female voice finally clear and he freezes but I spoke in Gerudo...and it’s also the first time Midna heard my female voice. He looks at me surprised but I smile “What? Cat got your tongue?” he tilts his head “Sand?” he says, also in gerudo and I giggle and nod. He sighs and I just huff “Moms not going to happy when I tell her this~” he looks up at me and whines but I giggle and I dart off, him frantically telling me to not tell her before groaning and teleporting but I teleport me and Midna out as well. Zant is chasing us but I merely knock him over, going out of the realm and Midna and Zant follow...but to his dismay my parents are waiting, a barrier blocking him from going back in the realm and they are glaring at him “WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT TAKING OVER THE REALM ZANT” the both say frustrated in gerudo and Zant acts like a kid who got in trouble. They drag him off to the side and I giggle as they scold him and Midna is so confused but I come over “Let’s just say...I’m not my parents...FIRST...kid...” I say, looking at Zant “He was...but how he turned out was...a bit shocking. They didn’t care though...he wanted to go to the twilight realm...but mom and dad said to not take it over...and he didn’t listen...” I say, snickering as they continue to scold him. Midna is just completely shocked...but I try to hold in the laughter because I know EXACTLY what their saying and he is just miserable at the moment...  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
My eyes are wide as I try to process what he just told me. I never knew that Zant was Gerudo, though he always looked different than the rest of the Twili. It takes a bit, but my mind eventually processes this and I look over at Zant, trying to hold in laughter as he looks completely miserable being scolded by his parents.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
Eventually Koume drags him home to give him a beating and Kotake just sighs but she wishes me and Midna luck plus telling us to head to the castle. I nod but before we can say a thing she teleports me and Midna outside it. I shrug and I let Midna do her thing with the helm...thing...  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
The fused shadows appear and swirl around me before attaching to me, filling me with power. I change shape and bust through the barrier surrounding the castle, the fused shadows coming off and disappearing back into where I store them. I pant for a minute or so after, as it had taken a lot of energy to use them even though I'm one of the few who can properly wield them.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
The second Midna is fine I bolt for the castle, the brand having a warm feel against the rain...he is close. I have my deity form break the chains on the door, the other version attack the darknut inside the room and I just run, avoiding traps and the deity blowing holes into areas but eventually I get to a point where my magic shuts down. I’m confused but I realize I can’t use magic...i continue to scale the castle but eventually I get too tired...but I continue on, the brand getting warmer and warmer the closer I get...i think he is on the move as well...  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I follow behind her, lending a bit of my own energy to her so that she can continue on easier.   
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I continue to head in the direction I'm going as the brand is getting warmer and warmer, me being excited because I know that Sand is in the castle with me. I really can't wait to see her again as it's been far too long without her.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
Eventually I just stop, unable to continue but the brand is constantly getting warmer...i use what little magic I have left and I change my look back to normal, my hair still short but my gerudo attire on and I lean against the wall. It feels almost burning but I faintly hear footsteps and I smile slightly, knowing its him...just from the sound I know it’s him...  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I look up when I hear footsteps and I just float a little bit away from Link, knowing that she'll likely want a more private reunion with Ganon.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
My eyes widen and a smile appears on my face when I see Sand and I walk quickly towards her, feeling happiness and relief flow through me. I pull her into my arms when I arrive where she is and it just feels so amazing to have her back with me again.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I cling onto him, tears going down my face at finally being with him again...i missed him greatly...i hear more footsteps and I see the queen but she gasps and runs over her and she is so happy to see that I’m alright. I just cling onto Ganon, not wanting to let go after being so alone...  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I smile as I watch their reunion, feeling happy that they've been reunited. I don't do anything, but I watch them, not wanting to intrude.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I hold her as close as I can, not wanting to let go of her after being so long without her. I feel a comforting warmth coming from the brand now, it happy that we've been reunited.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I just snuggle into his arms, enjoying the comfort...Ganon says I should sleep but he looks at Midna and invites her to come sleep as well. She nods but he casts something and a blinding flash happens, Midna assuming her true form. I just smile tiredly before Ganon picks me up and walks off, the queen showing Midna a room while Ganon takes me to his.  
-=-Midna’s Pov-=-  
I smile as I'm led to a room and I thank her before going to lie down as I'm still tired from using my magic earlier. It is much nicer to be back in my true form and I've definitely missed it over the course of the journey. It only takes a few minute of me lying down before I fall asleep, content and comfortable.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
Once we get to my room, I lay her on the bed and remove the clothes that I usually take off to sleep before laying down beside her. I enfold her in my arms again, just happy to have her so close to me again.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I snuggle into him and I kiss him, feeling him melt. I feel my energy rise a bit from the amount of magic he has but we pull away and I smile “I missed you...this world is scary...” I say, burying my face into his chest as he holds me close. I giggle “How about tomorrow morning...you can skip your meeting just for one day so we can...catch up on some activities?” he says that he might hurt me when I mention that but I snort “Honestly...I’ve been pleasing myself for three years, keeping myself stretched so...don’t worry about me master~” I purr playfully but he chuckles and says for me to sleep and I nod, snuggling into him before falling fast asleep, clinging onto him even during sleep.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I pull her closer and kiss her forehead softly before closing my own eyes. I snuggle into her and fall asleep quickly, just glad that she's in my arms.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I wake up and I yawn before I look up and I smile when I find he is very deep asleep...I grin at a sneaky idea. I use magic to remove any clothing we have on and to make it feel like to him I’m still very still, but I turn around and adjust myself before rubbing him. I hear him start to pant and his hands start to move but I grin ‘Already dreaming dirty? Well...makes it more fun for me~’ I think and I shift once he is aroused before slipping him in me and I shudder at the pleasure. I yelp when suddenly I’m flipped onto my hands and knees, pinned by an annoyed Ganon and I whine “So...first thing you do once you get back is take advantage?” I whimper “I...just thought that you would like it...you did in the past...” I say and he sighs. He nibbles my shoulder “I would prefer you waited...but it seems my little servant is lustful from a few years of being starved from pure bliss~” he purrs in my ear and I shudder, hearing lust in his voice...he is just as needy as me. I cry out when he slams back in me, both of us loving the feeling of bliss again...I know because of how long it’s been...he is going to want more than one round...not that I mind though~  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I pound into her, groaning constantly from how tight she is around me. I've completely missed having her like this, her noises sweet to my ears.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I continue to moan, the pleasure that I craved racing through me...he had made me addicted to this and not having it made me feel...odd. I already get set off but he does as well and I moan softly at the feeling of getting filled again...I notice he is still hard but I can tell by the way he is throbbing still...he craves more. Though...i know I can last...i squeal and he flips me onto my side, still in me, and I groan when he has me at an angle to get deeper and, having one of my legs being rested on his shoulder, he starts up again and I moan. I cry out when he finds the one spot that sends my mind reeling out of control.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I start pounding into that spot, groaning as the pleasure continues to wash over me. It feels so amazing and each sound that she makes causes me to shiver.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I’m gripping the bed, it being the only thing closest to my hands, and I tip over the edge a second time, feeling him bury himself in me and I moan softly at being filled more...but he still craves more...luckily I have enough energy for this but I can tell one more round will do it...i can tell his energy is lowering. He moves me so I’m on my back and he starts at it again, kissing me and I wrap my arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I explore her mouth, continuing to thrust into that spot. I groan at how sweet her mouth tastes and how nice it is to be kissing her again.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I moan louder, feeling my peak rising and I know he does as well, I moan into the kiss loudly when he starts to rub but I pull back, needing air. That doesn’t stop him though as he licks my neck hungrily and I purr at that. One hand pushes one of my legs further apart and I almost scream at the sudden burst of pleasure from him getting deeper. We both are so close and once I get set off he buries himself but what takes me by surprise is, something he must have gained while I was gone, he ties in me. He must have gained a beast side while I was gone...and it activated but for mature stuff and I groan at the amount he fills me with, it being way more than the other two rounds, and we kiss, the pleasure intense. What we both didn’t notice was when we held hands through the pleasure our Triforce pieces glowed but we are to lost to notice. My stomach is so swollen...and he is still filling me...  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I groan as I continue to fill her before eventually running out. I lay down beside her and pull her into me as my knot is preventing me from pulling out of her.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
We both are panting and I purr in content from the feeling of being so full. We snuggle, not able to do anything yet, and eventually he is able to pull out. Once he does I make a soft whine from the loss but he takes us to get to the bathroom and clean up. He uses a spell to get a good bit of the remains he left in me out but then I notice a confused look appear in his eyes. I ask him what’s wrong and he asks if I drinked any potions recently but I shake my head “no...and besides...even if I did...my parents said that even with potions...it’s not possible...” he suddenly pales and I’m nervous...before it clicks in. He can’t remove some of it...i suddenly realize something “Master...weren’t...we fated to have the Triforce pieces...” I say, trailing off...oh great...if what I think happened...we are in trouble...maybe...gerudo males aren’t supposed to have this happen but...i was defective...dang it...how are we supposed to explain if this really did happen...he mentions that he wants to scan me after we get clean and I nod, both of us getting clean but the air has a nervous feel...we both are nervous about what we just found out...  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
Once we're dry and dressed again, I take her back into the bedroom and set her on the couch. I then do the scan and I nod my head, our suspicions confirmed. She's pregnant...But we both thought that she was defective and that this wasn't possible, so the triforce must have made this possible for us...  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
The second I see the nod I’m nervous and I try to relax...but how can i?! I thought all my life I would never have a kid so I never thought about it...and then suddenly the triforce pieces decide to make this possible...how are we going to explain this!? My master sits next to me and pulls me into his lap, noticing I’m nervous but I whine “How are we going to explain to your mother...you know the law the first king set...master’s aren’t allowed to make this happen...and even though I was supposed to be defective...these pieces make it happen...”  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I sigh quietly, my mind racing. I have no idea how we'll get away with this, I don't even think me being king will help with this... And even though I'm nervous about what's going to happen, I'm also sort of...excited that I'll be having a child with her.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
I think for a moment “Wait...my parents! We should go to them and explain! Koume and Kotake are considered higher than the king status and anything they say goes no matter what law the kings put.” I say and we both have a hopeful feeling. I hear a knock “Hey you two! Would you like me to send a servant to bring you food considering I could hear you both going at it from the kitchen?” master says yes and I sigh silently when after a while a servant comes in, Nabooru and she smiles “So...already having fun hmm? Well hope you enjoy being back together...our king hasn’t had a real smile on his face since he lost you” she says, setting the food down on the table before leaving and shutting and locking the door. We start eating, both of us hungry but me more so because of my journey.  
-=-Ganon’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly at how enthusiastically she's eating, both of us feeling better about this new revelation. If they accept this, then everything will be okay.  
-=-Sand’s Pov-=-  
Once we are done eating master tells his mom we are heading to the desert so I can visit family and she agrees, both of us leaving quickly. Once we are at the desert I use the crystal my parents gave me to call them and once they’re here I smile at them and we hug “You found him didn’t ya? Good job!” I smile a bit, a glimmer in my eyes and Koume asked what happened and I whisper something in her ear, the second I do her eyes widen and she looks at me like I’m lying but I smile and she faints. I giggle and Ganon just chuckles but when she finally wakes, it taking forever I tell my mom and she is stunned “But...how?” I sigh “The Triforce pieces we had...it caused it to happen.” She then has a stern look “You both know” I stop her “Ok this was unexpected alright! The pieces just jumped this on us but it was too late to do anything once we realized what happened! Not our fault...but...because this is a miracle...i was wondering...if you would allow this. This...this may be the only chance I get at this...ever.”


End file.
